Heartless With A Heart
by thothlover
Summary: YAOI FIC! Saïx gets a surprise one day that will change the lives of every Organization XIII member forever. Slight AU-ness 10%. Some Larxene but it's all Yaoi and centers around Saïx.
1. Chapter 1

Heartless with a Heart

**Heartless with a Heart**

_Chapter 1._

Saix walked along the hallway, _tap tap_, his boots echoed.

"Xemnas, it appears that one of the heartless I was experimenting on has escaped. I've tracked it to Hollow Bastion. My apologies but..."

Xemnas rubbed his chin as Vexen spoke.

"I was distracted by a h-thorny weed infestation. I'd retrieve it myself, but I need to catch up on my experiments, that are past due..."

"Distractions? Eh..."

Xemnas spoke and looked towards Saix who was reading a book titled 'Porn'

"Saix, would you be so kind as to retrieve this heartless for Vexen? You don't exactly look busy right now."

Saix blushed and looked up from his book.

-Hollow Bastion-

Saix walked and stopped as his ear caught a noise.

"WRrRrRrRr"

He saw the heartless and summoned his Claymore.

"_Found you! This one seems smarter then the rest. I must ask Vexen about this one ... afterwards."_

He stopped as the heartless changed shape into a more, _human_ sized shape and it had a heart in the middle of its chest with a half moon in it. Saix was surprised then he charged for it.

"Raaaah!"

He shouted, the heartless dived forward at the attack and went inside Saix's chest, which caused Saix to drop his claymore.

Bump. Bump bump.

"_What just? ...I can feel it. It's inside of me, I can feel... MY HEART!"_

-Back at the World That Never Was-

"I'm back."

"Ah, good, I was wondering what was taking you."

Xemnas said and turned to look from Kingdom Hearts and at Saix.

"Vexen should be in his lab...Saix, you don't look so well. Are you injured?"

"_Should I tell him? Why does my stomach feel...fluttery? I should talk to Vexen first..."_

"N-No, I'm fine. I'm just a little tired. A little rest and I'll be as good as new."

Saix said, Xemnas made an 'hmm' then turned around again.

"Alright, but have Vexen or Lexaeus check you over... That's an order."

"Yes sir."

Saix said and bowed and left. As he walked a diamond shaped bullet missed him by a few inches in the front and then by an inch in the back.

"You defy gravity, not sight..."

Saix looked up.

"Xigbar."

Xigbar smirked and then did a flip as he went down.

"Hey, Sai, haven't seen you all day. What's new?"

"I'm just going to Vexen's lab."

Saix said.

"Well, since you asked so nicely, I'll join you."

Xigbar said and flung an arm around Saix's shoulder.

"_**When**__ did I ask him to join me?"_

Saix thought.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

_Chapter 2._

**Vexen's Lab**

Vexen was currently trying to be clever as he tried to feed one of Marluxia's plants a potion. Marly had brought it to him saying it was sick and needed some medicine and Vexen knew just what medicine the plant might need.

Marluxia saw his opportunity and snuck up behind the blond and "bumped" him.

"Are you treating my baby well?"

The pink haired man spoke and Vexen was quite startled and shouted,

"MARLUXIA! What did I tell you about sneaking up on me like that!"

"Sorry, I just wanted to make sure that you were treating my babies well."

Marluxia said and smirked.

Xigbar and Saix came in and Saix got surprised as he saw Marluxia leaning over Vexen. Xigbar didn't notice that as he was looking at Saix. Vexen blushed and so did Marluxia.

"_Does this mean no buttsex?"_

The Graceful Assassin thought. For a moment the four then just watched each other. Then Vexen and Saix blushed rather deeply, Marly only slightly and Xigbar none at all, you could say his facial expression didn't change at all.

"Get off!"

Vexen said suddenly, still blushing and pushed Marluxia of off him.

"Gak!"

The pink haired man exclaimed as he was pushed off.

"Ah, Saix, have you retrieved that heartless for me?"

Vexen said still blushing. Xigbar and Saix were momentarily gone and then re-emerged from the portal.

"Ah, yes about that. I have some questions on the subject."

Saix said, acting like nothing happened. Marluxia and Vexen exchanged confused looks.

"Are you alright Saix? Did you capture the heartless?"

"Well, not exactly. I think... something happened. Tell me about this particular heartless."

"I had been doing some intensive research on this specimen. I was able to detect a heart within the creature, but it wasn't as if it actually owned the heart. It seems this heartless is more like a container. A heartless with a heart mind you."

Saix was shocked it was clearly visible.

"So what _exactly_ happened anyway?"

Vexen asked.

"Well, it took me a while to find the heartless. This one was smart. I cornered it and it morphed into a human-like form. As I went in for the first attack, it somehow...went inside me... Now I can _feel_ it inside me. Not in a harmful manner but..."

Saix was now sitting on a table, coat off and Vexen was listening his chest.

"How come you never undress _me_ that fast?"

Marluxia asked.

"Hm."

Vexen concentrated on listening and then something startled him.

"Xigbar, get Xemnas!"

He ordered; Marluxia looked confused.

"Uh, Roger."

Xigbar said and left to get the Superior.

Meanwhile, in the kitchen, Xemnas was looking in the fridge.

**CRASH!**

Xemnas closed his eyes and bowed his head at the noise then turned around.

"There you are! Come with me."

Xigbar said and the two began to walk back to Vexen's lab.

"We're here. What's the big news already?"

"This had better be important. I was...busy."

Xemnas said.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

_Chapter 3._

"Ah yes, there's something you need to see. Come."

Vexen said. Marluxia and Saix were in containers filled with water and they wore masks so they could breathe. They had some cords attached to them. Marluxia was currently banging on the class shouting.

"You tricked me!"

Vexen ignored him and brought Xemnas and Xigbar to two screens, both screens showing humans, heartbeat, pulse etc.

"Marluxia is on the left as my control subject. Saix is on the right..."

The Chilly Academic spoke.

"Huh?!"

Xigbar was yet again confused.

"These readings..."

Xemnas spoke.

"Yes, it would seem...Saix has his heart back."

Saix blushed slightly and Xemnas could be nothing more then shocked.

"So, you're telling me, he regained his heart by somehow merging with this heartless with a heart?"

Xemnas asked Vexen.

"Exactly."

"This calls for a meeting..."

"Aww, how boring."

Saix let out as he dried his hair.

"**Attention, emergency meeting! Everyone to the meeting room. EVERYONE!"**

Roxas was pushing Axel away from him, Larxene was reading a book like Saix had earlier that day, Zexion and Lexaeus sat on the couch eating popcorn and Demyx, Luxord and Xaldin were playing poker when the announcement came.

"And I was about to win..."

Demyx whined as he pointed at his cards in his t-shirt that had a picture of a smiling waterdrop on it. Xaldin and Luxord still in their coats.

"Thank you all for joining me in the spare meeting room... Since _someone_ felt it necessary to **char all the seats** in the regular room...Who knows why."

Xemnas said not sounding pleased at all, he was annoying and sent that annoying look towards Axel who whistled like he was innocent.

"Well, I called this emergency meeting to share a major breakthrough towards our goal. Our very own Saix here has miraculously gained his heart."

"**WHAT?!"**

Everyone shouted and Saix clenched his fingers together.

"Yes, and it's amazing! I can feel it pulsing and the flood of emotions is so invigorating! Now I feel complete and ALIVE!"

Saix exploded, smiling and looking extremely cute. Xemnas got a bit embarrassed but Saix continued to smile.

"Uh, that's nice Saix... Anyway, as I was going to say...Vexen take over from here."

Xemnas couldn't help but stare at Saix a little troubled.

"Yes well, the heartless I was studying was a unique specimen. It contained a heart that was not yet consumed by darkness. Rather, it seemed to be holding onto it. After seven was sent after it, the heart within must have recognized him and awoke to fuse back inside. I believe, that if seven had one, than so do the rest of us..."

Vexen said.

"Which brings me to your new mission. Find these "Heartless with hearts" and work together to retrieve everyone's heart."

Xemnas ordered looking stern at everyone else.

Saix pulled on his hair.

"That was humiliating! Maybe having a heart wasn't all that great in the first place..."

"Don't say that. You're just not used to having emotions after all this time."

Xemnas said and put a hand on Saix's shoulder.

"This is very important. Especially, to me."

The silver haired nobody said and turned Saix around so he was facing him, Saix blushed lightly. Then Xemnas was kissing him!

"_**OMG OMG OMG!"**_

Saix's inner self went. When the kiss broke off, Saix was slightly dazed and had a heart above his head.

"Thanks to you, our dreams can finally come true."

Xemnas said and hugged Saix.

"Dude, Xemnas! Guess who just got his heart back!"

Xigbar shouted.


End file.
